


(Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison x Reader) Facade

by chibumi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Implied Suit Kink, Mild Kink, Office AU, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibumi/pseuds/chibumi
Summary: [Name] has a side job aside from her main one, but she's keeping it secret from her boss (and crush), Jack Morrison. She's been keeping it well the whole time but what happens when her boss become one of her clients?





	(Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison x Reader) Facade

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I was feeling thirsty for Jack and I think this is what came out of it. Forgive me if there are any typos or mistakes, I wrote this at two in the morning and I wanted to finish it so I can immediately post it. Here it is! Enjoy my lovely peeps~

To say that you liked your job would be an overstatement. Who are you kidding? It’s a boring, office kind of job, where you had landed the position of the secretary. At first you’d applied for the HR department, but it seemed that your employer had had another idea. You would have refused the position if it wasn’t for your current boss, Jack Morrison.

He was a nice man, but he was strict with the job. The first day you’re here, he’d given you a complete tour of the office, along with the rules and other important stuffs you couldn’t catch up with. But so far, he’d been kind and respectful to you, which made you feel comfortable with the job. Another perk was that he always let you go on time.

But you’d never admit the little crush you have on the man though.

No, never.

The sun had set the moment you finished brewing your boss’ coffee. The office had been busy by the end of the week, so you had to work overtime with your boss, finishing the very last of the documents needed for next week’s meeting. Jack sipped the freshly brewed coffee placed on the table, muttering a thanks under his breath.

“I’ve finished with the presentation, sir,” you said, sending an email attached with the said presentation to his.

“Thank you [Name], you may go home now,” he replied, giving you a quick smile before turning his attention back to the computer in front of him.

“All right, if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“I will, see you on Monday then.”

“Yes sir.”

You gathered and shoved your stuffs into your bag, then unhooked your coat from its hanger as you walked towards the elevator. You glanced at the watch on your wrist, tapping your foot impatiently as you do so. It seemed that you’re going to be late…

 

*******

 

**Jack’s POV**

 

[Name] had gone home by the time she had finished her task, and Jack couldn’t feel more relieved. He enjoyed her company, but her whole being was… very distracting to him. Her gentle smile, how her hips swing side to side when she walked, it put sinful thoughts to the very corner of his mind.

Jack finished up the very last of today’s work, and readied himself to go back home to his apartment before his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen, and it showed his best friend’s name, Gabriel Reyes. He tapped on the screen and answered the call, not forgetting to put the phone on speaker.

“What do you want now, Reyes?”

“Nice to hear from you too, Jack. You busy tonight?”

“No, not really, why?”

“Good. Meet me downstairs. I’m already outside the building”

Jack looked down from the fifth floor, and sure enough, there he was, standing by his black sedan.

“Are you not gonna tell me what we are going to do?”

“Just get your ass down here first.”

Gabriel turned off the phone call before Jack could say anything. Jack sighed and took his phone off the table, shoving it into his pocket before taking his bag, heading to the elevator. There was no one else in the office, so he made sure to turn off all the lights in the floor before heading down.

Jack bid the security goodbye, earning a nod in return, before exiting the building to meet his friend. Gabriel was standing with his arms crossed, looking angry. But Jack knew it was just his ‘resting bitch face’ as he called it.

“Took you long enough,” Gabriel said, fishing for his phone in his coat pocket.

“If we’re going to do some stupid shit again, I’m not in.”

“Nah,” Gabriel said, holding up the phone to Jack’s face. “We’re going there tonight, and you’re coming with me.”

On the screen was the images of a location, a strip club, to be precise. Jack looked at the location, then to Gabriel, then to the location again. “Are you sure you’re not sick or anything?”

“Oh shut it, I just want you to get your mind off that damn secretary,” Gabriel retorted, looking smug as Jack’s eye twitch at the mention of her. Jack did tell his friend about [Name], and about his interest and attraction to the woman. He was just too much of a pussy to ask her out, afraid of rejection with reasonable causes.

He was older than her, and she was too good for him. That didn’t stop the fantasies he had about her though.

“Hello? Earth to Morrison, get in the damn car.” Gabriel snapped his finger in front of Jack’s face, snapping him out of his trance. He got into Gabriel’s car, settling himself in the passenger seat. He took out his phone and typed in the strip club’s name, looking it up in the search engine.

It wasn’t new, and it’s located downtown. A ten minutes ride but with Gabriel’s driving, it could only take five. The man ran any traffic lights he could find, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder how this man could stay alive this whole time. The car’s engine roared throughout the city, and soon, they stopped in front of three stories building with neon lights and signs on it.

“We’re here,” Gabriel said, getting out of the car. Jack followed suit, and he noticed a line forming by the entrance. “We wouldn’t have time,” he exclaimed, but Gabriel ignored him and walked straight to the bouncer. The bouncer recognized him almost immediately, nodding to him before granting him and Jack access into the club.

It was dimly lit in the club, saved by the colorful lights here and there emanating from the single stages with at least one stripper on it, and the low lighting from the bar. The music blared in the air, the smell of sweat and smoke filled his lungs. Gabriel strode through the crowd towards the bar, asking the bartender for two glasses of whiskey. “So,” he started. “You got any particular type you want to have fun with tonight?” Gabriel asked, leaning onto the counter.

“I don’t think I have, but I’ll go along with your ideas.”

Gabriel hummed. “No wonder you’re boring,” he said, taking one of the glass served by the bartender before sipping the liquid. Jack took his glass as well, and sipped the drink, feeling the familiar bitter taste spread on his tongue. The alcohol made him relax a little bit. “Let’s go to the back then.”

Again, Gabriel led Jack through the club, to what he suspected to be a private room at the back of the club. The room lighting was red, with velvety sofas around a pole in the middle of the room. “You wait here, I’ll call someone to serve you,” Gabriel said before going out of the room.

Jack made himself comfortable by sitting on one of the sofas and taking another sip of his drink. He placed his drink on the table, before rubbing his eyes, the fatigue of a long day work starting to get to him. He hung his head down low before hearing the door being opened. Then he looked up and see a woman in a similar attire [Name] had worn today. A blazer with a shirt underneath it, and a pencil skirt, complimented with a pair of high heels. The woman wore a mask though, and the lighting was dim, so he couldn’t make the best of her features, but he could tell that she was gorgeous.

He caught her eyes, and though it was brief, she looked as surprised as he is. She closed and locked the door behind her before slowly walking to the pole, ready to give him a show.

 

*******

 

**[Name]’s POV**

 

You could’ve sworn your heart leapt out of your chest before forcing its way back in when you saw your boss in the private room. As a side job, you work as a stripper in weekends, making the money you needed. It was fun, though sometimes it did have its toll on you, for example, being groped without your consent, or being considered a free prostitute just because they had paid you to strip.

Just like the private session you had accepted today.

You had expected it to be like the usual, creepy dudes or even older men wanting a private session, then proceeding to wanting more than just a strip. Not to mention the odd request of you having to wear ‘something that says secretary’, as your boss said. You know how to defend yourself though, and thankfully, no one had assaulted you badly so far. But then you saw your boss, still in his attire from today’s work, and you could hear your inner self screaming. Either in excitement or fear, you weren’t sure.

The two of you made eye contact, and you thought he had noticed you. But thanks to the mask, it seemed that he didn’t, and you just want to get this over with.

Your mind raced as you begin to circle the pole, while eyeing him seductively through the mask. Then you bent down, ass up to him, showing him the lacy underwear you’re wearing, the lacy thong you were wearing to work today. You ran your hands from the tip of feet up to your ass and smacked it in front of him. You let out a soft moan as you do so. His jaw clenched at the sight, but he kept his hands to himself.

If it was another man, you’d want them to do so, but for some reason, you felt like you wanted to be touched by him.

You swirled around, unbuttoning your blazer in the process before taking it off, tossing it to god knows where. You ran your hands to your breasts, massaging it as you leaned to the pole, before squatting down and spread your legs to him. You run a finger to your clothed folds, and through your hooded eyes, you can see a bulge forming in his trousers.

You stood up, naughtily straightened down the now wrinkled pencil skirt, winking at him as you did so. Putting up an act, you fanned yourself with your hands, then unbuttoned the white shirt you’re wearing. You started slow, but seeing the pained look in his face, along with his hand which is palming his bulge, you didn’t have the heart to torture the man.

Again, you unbuttoned the shirt, but you let it rest on you, exposing your bra to him. You took his hand off his bulge, before straddling him, landing your still clothed folds to his bulge. You gasped, not expecting him to be _that_ big and _that_ hard. He chuckled at your response, but he remained there, waiting for you for your next move.

You grind yourself to him, earning a groan from the man. As soon as the sweet sounds escaped his lips, you could feel a surge of heat going to your lower parts as well. This man excited you, and you found yourself grinding harder, and dry humping his bulge. He panted as he did so, and through gritted teeth, he spoke.

“D-Do you mind if I called you by a name?”

You nodded, taking off the shirt as you keep humping him. “God, you even smell like her…” he panted again. You took off the shirt, but before you could toss it to the side, he took it off your hand and brought it to his nose. “Keep going,” he said as he inhaled deeply on the said shirt.

You moved on next to your pencil skirt, unzipping the zip in the back, before unlatching yourself from his bulge. He let out a sigh for a moment, but then his breath got caught in his throat again as you climbed the sofa, presenting the undergarments you were wearing to his face. Your heels dug into the sofa, then sensually, you lower yourself back to his lap, before resuming your grinding.

He groaned again, but this time, it was your name.

Your eyes widened for a second, unsure if he had recognized you or that he was actually fantasizing about you. You remained silent as you listen to the sinful words that escaped his lips, still grinding your hips as you touched your breast on his lap. Your boss is a bit wet now, beads of sweat forming on his temple and forehead, it seemed that he’s close.

You gathered your courage and leaned close to his ears.

“Mr.Morrison…” you whispered. The man stopped abruptly, and you gave a soft giggle at his expression. You took off the mask, revealing your face to him.

“What the hell…” he said, rubbing his eyes before giving you a double take.

“I see that you’ve been keeping a secret from me…” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck. He was stunned, and speechless, and he was flushed. If only you could see him under a better light…

“But I have to be honest, I have too… Sir.”

You took one of his hand in yours, guiding it to your breast. “I’ve imagined you touching me here…” To your neck. “Here…” And to your folds. “And here.”

He took a sharp intake of breath, before he suddenly moved the fingers of the hand that you’d placed on your entrance, rubbing your clit through the thin fabric. You let out a soft gasp, but then you melt to the touch. “I didn’t know you’ve been so naughty myself,” he said, his shock now gone and replaced by something else.

“Maybe I’ve been lonely, sir. And it’s your fault,” you pouted at him, gasping more as he kept rubbing your clothed clit. His calloused hand felt wonderful, and you wished that you weren’t wearing anything right now.

“Well…” he began, removing his hand from your clit. “How about I make it up to you, sweetheart?” he asked you, and you gave him a mischievous smile in response. “I’d like to see you try, sir.”

You weren’t sure who moved first, but the next thing you knew, his mouth was on yours, and you found yourself kissing back just as passionately. His lips tasted bitter like the whiskey he had drank, but with hints of the coffee you brewed him earlier. He licked your bottom lip with his tongue, and you granted him access to your mouth.

As he kissed you, you sneaked your hands behind your back, wanting to get rid of the bra. But as soon as your hands were on the clip, his right hand gripped both of your wrists. “Uh-huh. Let me do it,” he said, smiling smugly to you.

With a swift motion, he unclasped the bra with only one of his hand. Your nipples were perky as soon as they hit the sudden cold air, and he immediately latched his mouth to one of them, swirling the nipples with his tongue. You moaned and you gripped his shoulder as his skillful tongue played with your nipples. He kept going until you felt like it was going numb, before moving to the other one, and did the same thing.

“Stand up for me,” he commanded, firmness in his voice. You stood up, and he unclasped the panty stocking off your panties, before taking all of them off. “God damn…” he muttered. His eyes were predatory, and you found yourself feeling shy all of the sudden. “Now don’t do that,” he said, moving your arms to the side. “I want to see all of you.”

He drank in the view of your naked body, before pulling you back to his lap, his mouth on your ears. “Tell me what you want.”

You bit your lip and nudged at his shirt. “I think you’re too overdressed compared to me, it’s only fair, isn’t it?” you asked as you fiddle with the first button, waiting for him to let you undress him. He rested his hands on your waist and said, “Do what you want.”

Through the months of you working with him, you’d guessed multiple times of what’s under his shirt. His broad shoulders always gave you the impression that he was a little built, but not shredded. And lord, he was sculpted by the gods.

You ran your hands over his chest and his abs after you had unbuttoned the rest shirt, admiring the muscles that tensed under your touch. He helped you by taking off his shirt by himself, and tossing it to the side to join the rest of your long abandoned clothing. “Anything else?” he asked again.

You hated to be teased, you just wanted him to really give what you want, but him? He will be the death of you. With flushed cheeks, your hand traveled down from his chest, down to the abs, then to his pelvic bone. You pursed your lips and gave him the sweetest smile you could muster. But he wasn’t buying it.

“I need you to use your words, [Name],” he said, with the tone he usually used in the office, when he was commanding you to do a task.

You whined and swallowed your pride, before saying with such clarity in your voice. “Please fuck me, sir.” He ran a hand through your hair to the back of your head, then pulled you into another kiss. “That’s all you had to say.”

 He kept kissing as he unbuttoned his trousers, and you help him did so. You stood with him between your legs, allowing him to take off his pants without breaking contact with your mouth. You glanced down, and you saw the bulge bigger than before in his boxers. You gave it an experimental touch, and it twitched.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he said. “I think I’ve waited months for this already,” you replied back.

You lower yourself until you’re eye level with his clothed cock, and as soon as you pull his boxers down, his member stood in all its glory. You’d taken cocks inside you before, mouth and pussy, but for the first time, you felt intimidated by the size of a cock. He gave it a stroke couple times before your hand replace his.

You tightened the grip a little as you stroke it up and down, and he groaned in the process. He sounded so sexy under your touch and influence, and you love being in control. You tried giving the head a lick, and you could taste some precum dripping off him. You licked the head clean, before licking the shaft, from the base to just below the head. He had his hands entangled in your hair as soon as you did so, and he couldn’t help but pulled your hair a little bit.

More heat pooled in your lower parts, and you excitedly try to put him in your mouth more, taking more of his massive length. “Stop,” he said, before you could do more. “I won’t be able to last if you keep going.”

You hummed in response, sending a low vibration in your throat, and to his cock. He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt you. You climbed onto his lap again, but this time positioning your entrance on his member. You lowered yourself slowly, and you whimpered and gasped as his cock spread your insides. Him just being inside you made you feel like you’re going to burst anytime soon.

He waited for you to adjust to his size, caressing your face and giving you small pecks on your cheeks, forehead, and down to your neck. You put a hand on his shoulder as you stretch your neck to the side, giving him more access to the sensitive skin. He gently nibbled on a spot near your collarbone, then gave it a harsh sucking, marking you as his.

Still on a straddling position, you tried to move. You lifted then lowered yourself, over and over as you picked up the pace. You screamed when he suddenly bucked his hips up, pushing you over your limit. But it felt good, so you told him to keep going. He bucked his hips up again, and again, until he found a pace that both of you can enjoy. And soon, you found yourself in a feeling of euphoria.

“Ah Jack-“

“That’s it, say my name, sweetheart.”

“Oh my God-“

Your sentences were cut with each thrust in you, and though you were on top on him, there’s no doubt who’s in charge. Jack put his hands on your hips, and as he moved, you can feel him lifting you and slamming you onto his cock over and over. This man is stronger than you thought.

Soon he lowered you onto the sofa, the soft surface hitting your back, and now it’s his turn to straddle you. In this position, he reached deeper, and went faster than before. Your eyes rolled back as he fucked you thoroughly, and soon you felt that familiar feeling in your stomach, signaling you’re close to the edge.

Jack’s grunts and your moans filled the room, the symphony was music to your ears as you drowned in the ecstasy. You gripped hard on his shoulder as you came onto his cock, squeezing hard as you did so. Jack gave you a few more thrusts before pulling out so suddenly, which earned him a whine from you, and came on your stomach. Strings of white painted your soft skin, and he had never seen a more erotic scene in his fantasy.

You grabbed a tissue in the stash under one of the sofa, and wiped yourself clean. Jack helped as well, kissing you again as the two of you cleaned yourselves.

“Wow,” you breathed out. “That was… Something.”

“Yeah,” he said as he picked up the clothing, handing you yours and wearing his. You put back on only the bra, the panties, and the panty stocking. You waited for him to finish putting his clothing back on before you spoke.

“Um, Mr.Morrison?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not going to fire me… Right?”

He was silent for a moment, looking at you with an unreadable expression. “I’m not sure,” he began.”

“I mean, after this discovery, I might have to give you some punishment, [Name].”

Your face went red as he walked towards you, and you waited for his next words.

“One that only I can carry out, specifically for you,” he added with a smirk. He put on his working suit back, before kissing you on the lips.

“We’ll talk about this later. Meet me in my office on Monday after the meeting,” he said, unlocking the door.

“Oh and please,” he paused, looking at your flushed expression. “Call me Jack from now on, sweetheart.”


End file.
